


Super Trouper

by Jungemina



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 10:17:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15362331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jungemina/pseuds/Jungemina
Summary: Mina has the worst luck the day of her recital. She's tired, but she thinks that seeing Jeongyeon could make her feel better.





	Super Trouper

**Author's Note:**

> A Jeongmi one shot based in "Super Trouper" by ABBA. You can listen to the song while reading this to a better lecture lol :D

The clock started to ring when the sun had not risen yet. The sound of a groan was heard under the sheets. The alarm clock was getting louder by the time was running. 

"Turn that off if you don't want me to get up" the girl in the next bed said, but she only got another groan as a reply. 

"Myoui Mina! I'm being serious!" 

Mina was covered by the sheets, so it was not a surprise when she felt cold as Nayeon pulled them off. 

"I don't want to go to practice" Mina said when her eyes still closed. "Go and tell everyone I'm sick" 

Nayeon rolled up her eyes. 

"Come on, today is the recital" Nayeon slapped her ass. "And everyone is coming" 

Mina finally opened her eyes. She look for her cellphone and checked the date. 

"Oh shit" she sat in the bed "I need to practice!" 

"Uh? I thought you were already done?" Nayeon furrowed her eyebrows. "You have to be kidding me" 

"It's almost done. It just have to be perfect" Mina was already changing her clothes. "I will be back to get my outfit." 

She didn't get any response from Nayeon. 

"You already have it, right?" Mina asked worried, but she just saw how Nayeon looked at the floor. "I only asked to get it before this day!" 

"I know, but Dahyun said she had finished already when Chaeyoung accidentally threw one of her paintings while it was still fresh over it, so she had to cut it again" Nayeon looked at her apologized. 

"But it will be done before night, right?" Mina asked while trying to compose herself. 

"Sure thing, darling" Nayeon smiled while showing her bunny teeth, which Mina was about to hit if she wasn't this patient when it was about Nayeon. "Now leave before you get caught in the traffic". 

She took her bag and throw a glance to Nayeon only to be answered with a flying kiss. 

• • •

Mina was riding her bike while her mp3 was playing the song for her recital. There was a block left, when a small rock in the middle of the street made her fall. 

"Mina!" Someone from the another side of the street screamed. "Is you okay?" 

"I'm fine, I just ripped my pants, see?" She said while standing up with the other girl's help "I got distracted I guess" 

"Thanks God" Momo took Mina's bike "Tho I guess we can't say the same about this" 

She looked at it. The wheel and handlebars were already damaged. She sighed while trying to fix it. 

"I think that's not working, Mina" Momo said almost surprised at the way her friend was shaking it desperately. "Good to know you were already here, uh?" She smiled, but Mina just sighed while closing her eyes and frowning. 

• • •

"Just one more time" Mina said while reaching for the mp3 player. 

"It's already 4 pm" Momo said patting. "My legs are already aching and we are supposed to be okay by 9" 

"I think my spins are not that good yet" Mina looked at her in the big mirror in front of her. 

"It's already fine, Mina" her friend took her arm "you better not get hurt before the recital" 

"I won't. Just let me practice one more time" she looked at her friend "pretty please?" 

Momo shook her head. 

"Fine, but don't skip your meals" she was wearing already her jacket. "I will be at the cafeteria, so just call me when you want to go home" 

Mina nodded while smiling. 

• • •

"Ah!" Mina suddenly fell. She looked at her feet and they were staring to bleed. It was not a lot, but enough to know she had to stop before getting more hurt. 

She was lying in the floor. Thinking about everything that had happened to her before her recital. It surely was not her day, but even when the things were not that fine, she knew that her waiting for this day wasn't totally about the ballet. 

Today she was about to see Jeongyeon.

She smiled while thinking about her last call. She promised. She said she will make it even tho her schedule was already packed. Not to mention she had to fly all her way to there. 

It hasn't been that long, but thanks to Jeongyeon's job as the entrepreneur she was, being the owner of one of the most important bakeries of the country make her live in a busy schedule. She constantly had to go to another city and even countries. 

The last time Mina had a recital, Jeongyeon didn't arrived. By the hour she was dancing, her girlfriend was outside, trying to convince the guard to let her in. Unfortunately, she couldn't and Mina didn't talk to her for two whole days. 

But this time was gonna be different. Jeongyeon promised for all the important things in her life. Their relationship, for example. 

Mina was thinking about everything she felt for Jeongyeon and how they started to date. 

4 years ago: 

Both went to the same high school, Mina as a foreigner tho. Jeongyeon constantly offered her bread, but she kept rejecting her because she had to keep in diet due to her dancing stuff. But once, she accepted just to not be rude and not to mention, she started to find cute how Jeongyeon brought her a different kind of bread everyday. 

"Just try this one" Jeongyeon said "I baked it myself" she smiled proudly. "I thought you kept rejecting me because the others were full of chocolate and maybe you want to keep your diet, don't you?" Mina was amazed of how easy was to Jeongyeon to find it out. 

"I will just eat this one" Mina smiled. She took the small muffin from the center, and suddenly she forgot how the other bread she ate in her life tasted like. It was really good. 

"It's amazing" she said while covering her mouth "what did you put in it?" 

"Uh, you know, it's a secret, but basically lots of walnuts" 

Suddenly Mina stopped munching

"Walnuts?!" Mina opened her eyes widely. 

"Yes?" 

"I'm allergic to walnuts!" She screamed while coughing. 

"Oh my God!" Jeongyeon stood up while taking her hand "I had not idea! I'm sorry! Lets go to the nursing!" 

When she was already attended and was waiting for her medical proof, she looked at Jeongyeon who seemed to be still worried. 

"I'm fine" she said while touching Jeongyeon's shoulder 

"I know, I just feel bad for no knowing you were allergic. You could have been worse! Or I don't know, be dead by now! Oh God!" She put her hands in her head clearly worried. 

"But I'm not" Mina laughed "I said I'm fine. Don't be sorry." She smiled. 

The next day she got welcomed by a box full of muffins and a note. 

"Dear Mina: 

I'm really sorry for what just happened yesterday. I stayed all night baking this as I noticed you liked them. Don't worry, they are low in sugar and with no walnuts. Hope you like it. 

Jeongyeon" 

Mina looked at the last chair from her line. Jeongyeon was lying her head in the table, probably sleeping for staying late as the letter said. 

That day Mina started to develop feelings for her new friend. 

Being with Jeongyeon during her beginings as a ballerina was a total relief after the hard work she was constantly in. Day by day Jeongyeon waited for her outside her classroom, and knowing her legs were aching, she used to give her piggybacks, even when they were still friends. And when she couldn't take bieng a ballerina anymore while her feet were bleeding and was about to give up in her dreams, Jeongyeon was waiting for her in the dressing room. She will clean amd bandage her feet while wiping her tears. And one of those days, when she was crying, Jeongyeon asked her to close her eyes. As Mina did, she felt a soft mouth on hers. She kissed her back and her crying stopped just to turn into a laugh instead. 

It just took her one year since the muffin accident to kiss and get a confession from Jeongyeon.

When jeongyeon told her that she was about to leave to pursue her dream, she knew all of that was about to end. No more piggybacks. No more feet bandages that ended up in kisses in her legs and beyond there. 

"It's just for two months" Jeongyeon told her "I will still living here, but i need to go to another cities if I want this to get bigger" 

Mina couldn't say no to the person that convinced her to keep on her dreams. To the person that make her feel alive after the hard practices she was used to. 

"We will be together even if I'm not here as much as I'm used to" Jeongyeon stroke her hand. "Just call me and I will come as soon as I can" 

Mina nodded but she couldn't look at her yet. She was trying not to cry. 

"I love you" Jeongyeon lift Mina's chin and kissed her there. 

"I will wait for you" Mina throw herself into Jeongyeon's arms and she started to cry. "Just call me" 

"I will" Jeongyeon smiled and kissed Mina's lips. 

 

Jeongyeon did came back, but she had to constantly leave. She stayed one month and leave for another two. Mina didn't have any problem with that. Actually, all her friends (Jeongyeon's that eventually turned into Mina's as well) were amazed of how well they managed to keep their relationship alive and healthy. 

The problem was when all Mina's recitals had place on the day Jeongyeon was not there or the very day she was supposed to arrive, causing her to not making in time. 

But today was gonna be different. She called Jeongyeon last week and she told her that she would make it, probably earlier. Mina smiled at herself when she suddenly feel her cellphone vibrate in the bag of her pants. 

She saw the number. Jeongyeon. 

"Hi" Mina answered smiling "are you already here?did you arrived safely? Want me to pick you up?" 

She didn't hear anything from the other side of the line. 

"Jeongyeon-chan?" 

"Oh, hi, Mina" Jeongyeon said after few seconds later.

"Where are you?" Mina asked "I'm still at the practice room, Momo is waiting for me in the cafeteria. You can't imagine how hard my day has been" 

"But you are okay, right?" 

"I am" Mina sighed "but I will totally be when you get here" she felt her cheeks getting red "I want to kiss you" 

Jeongyeon coughed. 

"Uhm, I-, me too" she said "but..." 

"But...?" 

"I think I won't make it" 

Mina felt how heart was about to break into million of pieces. 

"You can't do this to me right now, Jeongyeon" Mina said with her voice almost broken "you can't imagine all the things that had happened to me today and yet you still tell me you won't be here" 

"Listen, I really thought I was about to, but the company had a problem, so all the flights got delayed" 

"You promised" 

"I know I did, but..." She sighed "it's not my fault, maybe if I drive I can get there" 

"Jeongyeon, it would take you more than two hours" Mina was already crying. She was frustrated. 

"I can try if you-"

"It's no go, Jeongyeon" Mina covered her eyes. "Stay there and let's see each other in another two more months. Bye" 

Jeongyeon looked at her phone frustrated as well. 

• • •

"So... Here's your dress" Dahyun put a box in Mina's hands. They were already in the dressing room. 

Mina opened the box just to find a red dress. 

"Red?" Mina said. "It was supposed to be black" 

"Uh?" Dahyun looked at the dress. "Sana told me it was red, right?" She turned towards her another friend. 

"Well, I thought you need some contrast" Sana tried to offer her best smile. 

"How am I supposed to dance to The four seasons in a red dress?!" Mina shouted. "This can't be happening!" 

"If it make you feel better, Jeongyeon likes red. She thinks it suits you" Nayeon said while looking at Jihyo for some approve. 

"She's not even coming!" Mina fell on her knees. "First, I forgot today was the recital. Second, my bike got damaged. Third, my feet is hurting as hell. Fourth, Jeongyeon won't come and last but no the least one, my dress is not even what I thought!" She cried for all the pressure she was feeling. 

"Well, I actually told you to not abuse your time practicing" Momo told her just to get the glances from Dahyun, Sana, Nayeon and Jihyo. 

"Momo!" 

• • •

"Your make up is ready" Sana told her after some time. "There are already 10 minutes left" 

"I'm nervous tho" Mina said while brushing her long black hair. 

"You have been practicing since four months ago, not to mention last week" Momo pat her back. 

"And honestly, my dress doesn't look that bad, you look beautiful" Dahyun told her. "Just go there and give the best of you" 

"I'm sorry for what I said" Mina looked at all of them "I was just frustrated" 

"We know that, baby" Nayeon hugged her. 

"Well, we better go to our seats. You have five minutes left" Sana gave her two kisses and then all of them left. 

• • •

"Now, from N.C college, let's give a big round of applauses for Myoui Mina! She will perform Summer from the Four Season by Vivaldi!" The director said as the lights turned off to begin Mina's performance. 

The music started and Mina appeared from the backstage wearing a red dress. Everyone clapped when they saw her. 

All her routine was going well, but the part she was having problems with was getting closer and her confidence was getting lower. She remembered how to give her spins and not fall in there. The music was a reminder of that part, and although it was loud, a sound coming from the seats couldn't be unnoticed. 

"Excuse me" a low voice was heard, asking for permission to let her arrive to her seat. The grinding from it was even more noticeable and the person couldn't help but cover her face embarrassed. 

Mina felt how all her worries were gone. No person could ever arrived trying not to be that problematic. No one but Yoo Jeongyeon. 

The most important part of her performance was gonna be in a few seconds, so when Jeongyeon finally looked at her and smiled, she knew she could do it. 

And she did.

The audience gave her a standing ovation, and Jeongyeon who just have sat, did the same not without almost fall before. 

Mina couldnt help but smile. 

• • •

She went back to backstage and when she opened the door, she saw Jeongyeon inside her room. 

Mina throw herself to Jeongyeon's arms. 

"You arrived" Mina said against her girlfriend's chest. 

"I took the train and also asked Chaeyoung and Tzuyu to pick me up" Jeongyeon said laughing. "You were right, it was more than two hours" 

Mina looked at her and tried to find Jeongyeon's eyes. When they finally met, she leaned in and kiss the girl's lips. 

"I missed you" Mina said when they broke their kiss. 

"Me too" Jeongyeon took her face. "Tho you stink right now" 

Mina slapped her arm while laughing. 

"Then get away from me" 

"I can bear with it" Jeongyeon laughed even more louder and Mina groaned. "Want me to bandage your feet?" 

"Yes please" Mina said while pulling her to another kiss. 

Jeongyeon took her ballet slippers off, and started to clean her feet, Mina caressed her hair. 

"It's longer now" she said "I like you both ways tho" she giggled 

Jeongyeon laughed. 

"Done, miss myoui" Jeongyeon pat softly her foot. She was about to stand up when Mina rise her leg looking at her as she was waiting for something. 

"What?" Jeongyeon laughed. 

"My kisses" Mina smiled. 

"Oh, here?" Jeongyeon asked blushing after hearing Mina's suggestion. 

"Please" 

Both of them laughed. 

"And Mina?" Jeongyeon said while softly kissing Mina's leg. /p>

"Yeah?" She asked 

"The red dress suits you" 

• • •

"Should we wait for them?" Chaeyoung asked. 

"Pretty sure they are doing fine right now" Sana said while Laughing which it cause the others make a disgusted face.


End file.
